1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control device which is mounted in a hybrid vehicle and which controls the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device which controls a hybrid vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-324615, a device installed in a hybrid vehicle which includes an engine and a motor has been known. The device controls driving of the engine and the motor so as to run the vehicle by a driving force of at least one of the engine and the motor. In a device of this type, generally, an amount of electric power stored in a battery is maintained at a predetermined amount by controlling an amount of the electric power stored in the battery which supplies the electric power to the motor as well. For example, when the amount of the electric power stored in the battery becomes equal to or smaller than the predetermined amount, the device forcibly drives the engine to generate electric power using the driving force of the engine, and charges the battery with the generated electric power so as to restore the amount of the electric power stored in the battery.
However, when the engine which has been stopped is immediately started so as to charge the battery, trouble such as deterioration of emission may be caused since the engine has not been warmed. Accordingly, it is preferrable to preheat the engine, a catalyst and the like before the engine is started. However, when it takes a long time until the engine is started due to preheating the engine, the catalyst and the like, the amount of electric power stored in the battery may become below the lower limit for use, which makes it impossible for the vehicle to run.